Smallville  A New Beginning  S1Ep4 Enigma
by NateTheGreat11
Summary: Conner becomes a media sensation when Zoe and Clayton witness one of his saves. A group known as Intergang comes to Smallville, the newest victims a crusade by TV detective known as Roy Ramond Jr.


**Smallville: A New Beginning**

Episode 4: Enigma

It was late night in Smallville and Zoe and Clayton just finished a long night of reporting for their beloved newspaper.

"I told you! Do not forget the camera!" Zoe said with emphasis as she yelled at her forgetful co-reporter.

"I'm sorry." Clayton apologized

"That's all you can tell me? Forget it, it's late and I need a ride home" She said.

"My truck's out back."

The pair walked onto the parking lot, and toward Clayton's truck. As he began to take out his keys he heard Lena gasp. He looked upward and saw someone with a gun to her neck.

"Zoe!" Clayton yelled

"Give me those keys. Now" The gunman demanded.

"Let her go" Clayton demanded back

The gunman held Lena while he pointed the gun at Clayton.

"Give me those…"

Zoe elbowed the gunman in the stomach, as he pushed her down. Clayton climbed onto the hood of his truck, and jumped on top of him. Clayton and the gunman both fell back. The gun was on the ground, in front of them. The two scrambled to reach for it. The gunman punched Clayton as he grabbed it, and took the gun away. Zoe scrambled to reach Clayton and helped him stand. The gunman pointed his gun at Zoe and Clayton, as Clayton tried to shield Zoe.

"Should have just given me those keys" The gunman said as he pulled the trigger. The gun flashed as the bullet was released.

Clayton and Zoe heard a whooshing noise. In an instant the situation changed. Clayton didn't feel the bullet and didn't see any blood. But when he looked, the gunman was against the wall, knocked out.

"Zoe, what just happened?" Clayton asked

"I don't know, but get you're camera out. We have a story."

Clayton took out his camera and began taking photos of his truck, and his captive. They took a picture of the bullet and the gun, which where both on the floor. The pair heard another whooshing noise, and when they looked up to the roof, they saw their hero. A silhouette of a young man, his jacket flowing in the wind like a cape. Clayton pointed his camera up, and as he snapped the photo, the hero super-sped off. Clayton checked his camera to see the photo. He saw a human leg, and arm followed by a large blur.

"Zoe, I think we have a bigger story"

* * *

><p>The alarm rang in Conner's room as his highly sensitive ears picked up the high pitched ring. Conner woke up and rubbed his eyes. He went to the side of his bed and stood up. He sped off into the bathroom and entered his bathroom. He walked up to the mirror and grabbed the mini mirror next to the bathtub. He held it behind his head, and he began to blast his heat vision toward the larger mirror. As it hit the smaller mirror, it reflected toward the back of his head. He was giving himself a haircut. He trimmed most of his dark mop-top styled hair until it was as short as Clarks. He stopped to see his work.<p>

"Needs a little more" He said to himself, as he grabbed the hair gel and propped his hair upward. "Fauxhawk looks better" He said to himself. As he checked it again in the mirrors he noticed the two holes of melted glass. "Uh-oh" He said as he went into his shower.

After 10 minutes in the shower, he sped back into his room. He put on his clothes. Today would be a light blue plaid shirt, blue jeans and his black sneakers. He quickly applied his clothes and went toward his drawer. He grabbed the essential part of his new look. His glasses. He could now unveil the new Conner Kent to the world.

Conner ran downstairs and saw Martha and Lena at the table, eating breakfast.

"Hello Conner" Martha said

"Hi Conner" Lena said

"Hey Ma, Hey Lena." Conner replied

"Nice look" Lena said to him

"Thanks, I decided if I'm going to start wearing the glasses, why not change a little more."

"I understand. I thought you were going for a Beatles look after a while"

"Nothing like that"

The two heard a honk. Their bus had arrived. The grabbed their bags and said goodbye to Martha as they exited the door.

* * *

><p>When they arrived on Smallville High's campus the moment was surprising. All the students had their hands on a copy of the Torch, and they were all glued to the page. Conner walked inside and saw the rack of newspaper empty. As he continued to walk, he entered Zoe and Clayton's office, Lena close behind him. When he walked in he found Zoe and Clayton, being interviewed.<p>

"..It was late, and Zoe and I where headed for my truck, I was going to drive her home…"

"That's when the gunman appeared"

"Then what happened?" The reporter asked

"He and I began to fight over the gun, and he was able to keep hold of it, and when Zoe tried to help me up he pointed the gun at us and pulled the trigger."

"That's when the hero arrived…" The reporter assumed.

"We didn't see him arrive, and we didn't see how he saved us, but he was there."

"But we know he can move faster than a speeding bullet."

"Which is why the photo is blurred."..The reporter assumed once again

"Correct, after we saw him, I tried to take the photo but he sped off, and we didn't see him again. But he's definitely out there, in Smallville."

"This has been Tana Moon reporting from G.N.N., Galaxy Network News" The reporter said.

As the news crew packed up and left, Conner walked toward Clayton and Zoe.

"Hello Conner, Lena" Zoe said

"Hey guys" Clayton said

"Hey and congratulations, it's not everyday you get a glimpse at a hero." Lena said

"Not everyday you get interviewed either." Clayton said

They were interrupted by the arrival of a tall, chubby blonde man. He was in a black suit and brown trench coat with sunglasses. He took off the sunglasses and put on eye glasses.

"Hello, I'm Roy Raymond Jr., The Manstalker!" He said as he struck a heroic pose. "You can ask for autographs at any time."

"No thank you" Conner replied

"Moving on. I came here because I understand you helped the police capture a member of the Intergang."

"The Intergang?" Lena asked

"Yes…Smallville Police Department has been chasing them down for months, and I'm here to stop them once and for all. The Manstalker has come to save you all from their terror."

"Ok sure."

"Now tell me, what exactly did he look like?"

"Well, we didn't see his face, but he had a black mask and a Smallville Crows letterman jacket." Zoe said

"So he probably goes to this school." Clayton added

"Interesting. I'll take it from here. If you have any more information you can contact me at 1-900-End-Crime" He walked for the door, and before exiting, he turned around, took off his glasses and put his fist on his hips "The Manstalker is here to stop them." He said before leaving the room.

"What was that all about?"Lena asked

"I don't know" Conner replied

* * *

><p>Late night in Smallville, a small gathering occurred. A group of teenagers in Smallville letterman jackets walked through the cornfield. They continued to walk until they came to a small patch of low cut grass. As they came to a stop, they reached into their pockets and pulled out black executioner mask. They placed them on. A man came from the shadows.<p>

"Rex, Blood, Brick, Babyface. Welcome back" He called out to the gang members. "Where's Hotshot?"

"Bad news boss, the cops caught Hotshot yesterday." Rex said.

"Not what I want to hear, boys. Now tell me, what happened?" The man replied

"He decided to try and rob a truck and he got knocked out. The cops arrested him after he woke up again." Blood said to him

"Well, wasn't that a mistake, now hears what I suggest. Break him before he can squeal." The man replied

"What do you mean?" Babyface asked

"Ricky was weak. The only reason he tried to rob that truck was to toughen his image." Brick replied

"And how would you know that?" The man asked

"He told us before he did it." Brick replied

"He tries too hard to impress me." The man said

"Still, he's one of us and, we shouldn't do this to him." Babyface insisted.

"Why not?" The man asked "He is weak. If we don't break him, you better believe those cops will. Then what? You guys are all hunted down? Taken away from your families. Your images destroyed? Let me not remind you why you work for me. Remind each other. The crimes you committed. And I'm your only ticket out of an electric chair. So, where does your loyalty lie? To me, or to Hotshot, Babyface?" He said as he walked up to Babyface.

He looked him straight in the eye. Babyface looked down, unsure of what to say.

"Hey boss, I have some bad news." Another boy said as he ran toward the group. He wore similar attire, but he carried a backpack.

"Smuggle, what is it?" The man asked

"I found out who had Hotshot arrested…these two kids from our school, Zoe Conroy and Clayton Newbern."

"Nothing we can't handle. Anything else?"

"Roy Raymond….Roy Raymond Jr. is in Smallville, and hes' looking for us."

The gangs attention all focused on his words.

"Roy Raymond Jr…" The man began to chuckle "That guy, he's a joke. It's the cops you should be worried about. Either way, Raymond's a snitch. We need to take him out. I got these just for you guys."

The man walked behind a row of corn. The boys began to gather. He came back out with a large metal case. He opened it to reveal several M9 Pistols.

"M9 Pistols, capable of the damage you're looking to cause." He said as he stepped out of the shadows. "No one comes after Bruno Mannheim and lives."

* * *

><p>Lena and Martha sat at the kitchen of the Kent Farm. They were sitting on opposite sides of the table. Lena drew an impressive picture, while Martha starred at her, and sipped her coffee.<p>

"Why so distant?" Martha asked

"Hmm?" Lena hummed as she lifted her head.

"I notice that, you're just so distant from me and Conner."

"Hmm..I didn't notice."

"Lena, are you alright?"

"I'm okay "

Martha continued to look at Lena.

"I can't tell you how many times I've seen that face you're making."

"What face?"

"That face you make when you want to hide a secret, but you also want to let someone know."

Lena brushed the bang in her deep red hair and tried to cover her face.

"Lena, you don't have to hide anything and I mean that."

"That's the thing…I don't have anything to hide…Mrs. Kent, I have something I need to find out."

Conner arrived home and Lena grabbed her notepad and went up the stairs.

"Hey Ma. What's wrong with Lena?"

"Well…I think she's having trouble, trusting me."

"Why? You're the most trust worthy person I've ever met. You kept me a secret from the world."

"Yeah well, Lena doesn't know that. I mean, maybe the reason she doesn't trust us is because we have our secrets."

"Ma, it's not that easy. We can't just tell her about our…double lives."

"I'm not suggesting that yet, but, she has her secrets too. We need to show her that she can trust us enough to come to us when she…needs too."

Conner looked up the stairs sympathetically

"Well Ma, maybe now's not the best time. That guy Roy Raymond Jr. just flew in from Gotham City, he's after this group called Intergang."

"Intergang? I've heard of them, they have some sort of connection to this crime boss named Bruno Mannheim."

"Bruno Mannheim?"

"Yes, he and Clark ran into each other 3 years ago. Clark put him in jail, and he got out early on bail."

"I'll see what I can find on him, if these guys are Roy Raymond Jr. material, they're the real deal."

Before he could speed off, Martha grabbed his arm.

"Maybe instead of the interrogation method, you can make this a partner project, and have our newest resident help you?"

"Lena?...Ma, maybe that isn't such a good idea.."

"Lena's very smart for her age, and pretty technologically advanced."

"You're right about that, guess I'll be upstairs."

Conner walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Roy Raymond Jr. was just exiting Smallville Juvenile Detention Hall.<p>

"Yeah, I tried talking to the kid, he wouldn't say anything." He said to the TV producer.

"Ofocurse I'm doing what I can. We'll just wait for whatever witnesses come around"

The Intergang boys came from around the corner and walked up toward him. As he hung up his phone, he turned around.

"Hello…boys." He said as he began to stutter.

Brick ran toward him, and tackled Raymond down. The rest of the group circled him and pulled out their guns. They all pointed their guns at him.

"Our boss sends his regards."

Before they could pull the triggers, 3 officers came out for their lunch break. As they saw the boys with their guns, they pulled out theirs.

"Freeze!" One of the officers demanded.

The boys left Roy and ran behind a dumpster. Roy stood up and ran for the officers.

"Officers, thank god. I could have taken them, but they had guns."

"Whatever" One of the officers said

Roy continued to run as a gunfight broke out. The bullets popped out of the guns and bounced off of the walls and dumpster.

"Babyface…we got to get out of here, release the big one" Blood said

Babyface reached into the holster on his back. He pulled out a grenade.

"A grenade? Where the fuck did they get a grenade!" One of the officers said as they ran behind the wall.

Babyface bit off the pin and threw the grenade toward the cops. They gang ran after it released from his hand. They were gone before it hit the ground. The grenade was feet away from the officers.

Conner came in at super-speed. As he ran toward the cops he stopped when he noticed the grenade in mid-air. He stood still until his vision could regulate long enough for him to actually analyze it. The pin was out, but whoever threw it wasn't there. Conner reached his hand out and grabbed the grenade. As it slowly began to explode, he threw it upward. The grenade exploded in mid-air. He sped around the corner. As he reached the back of the Detention Hall, he leaped upward and onto the roof, hoping to see if the assailants would return. He saw no one but the cops still there, and a news van in the distance.

Roy Raymond Jr. came out of the truck and his crew began unloading the gear. His assistant handed him his microphone, and he straightened his glasses. The makeup artist applied red marks to his forehead.

"Hello, viewers. It is I, Roy Raymond Jr., The Manstalker! I just came out of conflict with the notorious Intergang! This was the scene of an ordinary interrogation, when they came out and attacked me. I fought bravely, and with the help of the local law enforcement, I was able to subdue the gang. Unfortunately, they were able to escape my grasp."

Conner rolled his eyes at Raymond's lies. He saw the police officers under him who also looked as disgusted. Suddenly, he noticed something odd. Roy Raymond, the officers, and the crew were all staring at him while he was on the rooftop. As he stood before the sun, he was once again a silhouette.

"Not this again" he said as he sped off.

"Ladies and gentleman, this seems to be the day of heroes" Roy Raymond said to the camera "We just acquired the first video footage of Smallville's newest hero. The Manstalker wonders why he was not around during the incident, but that isn't as important as the epic battle that occurred here today. Hopefully another opportunity comes around. This is the Manstalker, signing off."

* * *

><p>Conner arrived home right as Martha and Lena began watching <em>Manstalker<em>. He heard Lena complaining about the show.

"Roy Raymond is a joke." She said to Martha.

"I couldn't agree more. You know, back when I was your agewe had Roy Raymond Sr."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but instead of a Manstalker, we had an actual detective."

As he entered the room, the video of the fight at the detention hall came on. Lena looked back and noticed Conner. He sat down next to her and they all continued to watch the show. Roy continued to speak as the video of Conner speeding off played. The 3 of them continued to stare, and they became wide-eyed at the video. Martha looked at Conner, who looked back at her. He stood up and Martha followed him. They went into the kitchen. Lena came up slowly behind them and stared at them. It was a silent moment as the TV continued to play. They all exchanged glances, and Martha and Conner nodded. Conner walked up the stairs.

"You guys always do that" Lena said

"Do what?" Conner asked halfway up the stairs

"You guys are always so…mysterious when I'm around…you keep so much a secret from me."

"It's not you, it's just…there's a lot we try to protect you from you could say. There's a lot you don't need to know. I mean, after all you've been through with Lex."

"But that's it. Lex kept his secrets too. I feel…like, I hardly know you two."

"Lena, we're sorry if this is a bit uncomfortable for you. But, Conner and I, we're just a bit more… unsafe than most people. I mean I used to be a senator, and before I decided to give up my seat I made a lot of enemies who operated on the other side of the law."

"We're just trying to keep you protected. Don't forget about the sniper who tried to shoot us last week."

"And the people who would be after you due to Lex."

Lena turned around and touched her forehead. She came back looking upset.

"Maybe this place just isn't right for me."

Martha walked up to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Martha…I can't live somewhere where I'm isolated from everyone else. I don't know anything about you guys, besides you and Conner, I haven't met anyone else in your family and I've been here for a month."

"Well where will you stay?"

Lena and Martha looked at each other. Conner walked up the stairs and into his room.

* * *

><p>Bruno Mannheim and Intergang gathered in their usual cornfield.<p>

"So you guys couldn't kill Raymond, no worries. Will try again."

"Don't worry boss, we won't fail you this time."

"This time, go for him while he's in his van, with no cops around…oh and congrats to Babyface, he's shown he has the cajónes for the job."

"Thanks boss"

"No problem…let's call you Nutz from here on out"

The boys all laughed.

"Go do what you have to"

Roy Raymond was in his truck with his news crew. The drove along the highway and where headed to metropolis.

"We should set up for next weeks show now. Can't start too early." Roy's assistant said to him.

"Yeah, Yeah , Yeah." Roy said

They continued to drive. The van driver noticed a group of boys in front of the van. He hit the brake and came to a stop.

"Hey move out the way!" He yelled at them. Intergang continued to stand and stare at him. They each reached into their pockets and took out their M9 pistols, and like a firing squad they all shot at the van. The driver was hit, and as he fell forward, the wind shield broke open. Roy and the others hit the floor.

"Help!" Roy screamed

Conner was standing in the loft when he heard Roy's scream for help. The instant he heard it he sped off. He sped out of the barn, and over the grass fields. He continued to run as fast as he could, until he reached the scene. On the highway to Metropolis, he saw the van, with the multiple bullet holes and bullets, in mid-air in front of it. He quickly smacked down all of the bullets. Each one fell to the ground one by one. One hit him in the shoulder. It left a small bruise, nothing that could stop him. He ran for the Intergang, and he pushed each of them down. They fell back, and then like everything else, froze in mid-air. He stood there to make sure they wouldn't get back up.

Before he knew it, Brick stood back up and began shooting again. He ran in front of the bullet's path, and he grabbed it. He took the gun away, and grabbed Brick. Brick found himself suspended in the air by Conner in a flash.

"Got you" Conner said as he threw Brick toward the grass.

Brick hit the floor and knocked out. Intergang was finally subdued.

Roy Raymond looked out of the front of the car. As he saw Intergang knocked out and spread all over, he took out the camera and began recording.

"I'm Roy Raymond Jr., and I've finally caught Intergang!"

* * *

><p>Conner, Lena, Zoe, and Clayton where in the Torch office, celebrating Zoe and Clayton's recent success.<p>

"Not only did we help Roy Raymond get the info on Intergang he needed, we were able to get an interview from one of their members. It turned out to be so great, the Smallville Ledger had it published" Zoe told them

"Our names are finally heard...or read" Clayton said

"That's great" Conner congratulated them.

"Well, we have to get back to work, our fan base is larger than ever, and we can't disappoint our anxious readers" Zoe said

"Ok, then, see you at home." Lena said

"Home?" Conner asked

"My parents are letting her move in with me for awhile." Zoe told him.

"You were serious about moving." Conner said to Lena.

"I'm sorry, but I just need to be somewhere where everyone isn't so secretive, where I'm actually part of a family."

"And my mom always wanted to adopt."

"Well what about your home, on the farm?"

Lena grabbed Conner's arm and pulled him into the hallway.

"Conner…you and Martha have been the best thing that has ever happened to me. But the way we live, it's uncomfortable. I don't want to make you guys have to be secretive in your own house. It's inconsiderate."

"But, don't you think your exaggerating the situation, just a tiny bit?"

"I'm the illegitimate daughter of a billionaire criminal, my whole life's an exaggeration."

"Well since you put it that way. I don't know how Martha would react to this though Lena, I mean, you know he loves you, you're like the daughter she never had."

"I don't feel like I am."

"Neither did I. You're not the only one she adopted, don't forget that."

"You're adopted too?"

"Of course. I look nothing like her, or Jonathan."

"Her husband?"

"He died 6 years ago."

"Well, since we're revealing secrets, it's time I told you the truth. Conner, I have no memory of my life before last month. The first thing I saw when I grew up was Lex, and I was inside some sort of pool of water."

"My first memory was being in the barn. With another of my, adoptive guardians.

"Conner, did you ever meet your real family?"

"Depends on what you define as real." He said with a smile

Roy Raymond Jr. came from down the hall, and walked into the Torch's office room. Conner and Lena walked back inside.

"Hello Zoe, and Clayton. I have to thank you guys for helping me...take down the Intergang" Roy said to himself. No matter how much calamity he goes through, his ego will always be high.

"No problem Mr. Raymond."

"Sure thing...now I'm headed back to Gotham. A hero's work is never done."

He saluted them and walked out of the room. As he left Conner ran after him.

"Mr. Raymond." Conner said "I need to know this. Why do you insist on giving yourself the credit for all those saves and arrest you have nothing to do with."

"Of course I have something to do with them." Raymond said

"Sir, we both know you don't." Conner said

Raymond looked back at him and looked down.

"You're smart." He said. Roy took off his glasses. "I'm going to be honest with you. I'm not doing this for the money, or the fame, or the thrill. I'm doing this because one man in my life made a difference for me."

"Who was that?" Conner asked

"Roy Raymond Sr., I remembered those days where he would come home, tired from all the hard work. Those times where the mayor or the police chief would thank him personally. This one time a lady came up to him and said 'thank you Mr. Raymond, because of you I can walk the streets without feeling scared'. It's because of him that I do this. I need to be the man that he was. I need to show that the Raymond family name is one to be proud of. I need to make him proud."

"You do this because he passed the torch"

"Yes, and one day kid, someone will pass theirs onto you. You're going to have to do what everyone expects, and be the man your predecessor was."

"I understand" Conner said

"Goodbye, and good luck" Raymond said to him as he left the school.

* * *

><p>In the Kent House, Martha and Conner talked.<p>

"So Roy Raymond is finally out of your hair. It's about time he left." Martha said

"Yes, but it was good to see an ordinary man, try and stop crime for once." Conner replied

"You seem to admire him"

"In a way Ma, I do. Me and him, we aren't as different as I thought. He may be bumbling, full of ego and a liar, but he does what he does for his dad...the same as I do...even if my technical dad is my brother." He said with a smile

"Conner, I know your worried about the day when you take on the S-shield. I mean, you put away that shirt you made just so you didn't have to rush the process. But in the future, I can tell...you're going to make a great superhero, the world is going to need you one day."

"And when the time is right...I'll be there, with the shield, ready to be the hero everyone wants, and needs."

"I'm so proud of you" She said as she hugged him

"Thanks Ma." He said back.

Lena came down the stairs with her suitcase. Martha went up to Lena and hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"Mrs. Kent, I'll still be in Smallville, and I'll visit when I can."

Martha smiled and hugged her again, and walked up the stairs. Lena turned around and walked toward Conner.

"So I guess I can have my room back now." He said with a chuckle.

"You're bad at hiding your emotion through jokes." She said back to him.

She went up to Conner and hugged him.

"See you later" He said to her.

As she began to walk for the door, she turned around and looked at him once more. She walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him for a second.

"I have to thank you once again for making all this possible. You may not have powers Conner, but you truly are a hero." She said

A car horn honked. She grabbed her suitcase and walked out of the front door. Conner came outside as she walked down the stairs. Zoe and Clayton where sitting in his truck. Conner came outside and watched as Lena crawled into the backseat of the car. She waved at him, and he waved back. He continued to wave as the truck drove off. Martha came from the door and put her arm around Conner shoulder.

"I'm going to miss her." She said

"Me too" Conner replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

This episode introduces Bruno Manheim, Intergang and Roy Raymond Jr. into the series. Bruno Manheim, who was last seen in the Season 8 episode _Stiletto, _is a crime boss in the Superman Comics, who's involved with Darkseid. Intergang, the group he leads in the Comics, is also involved with Darkseid, as they use Apokoliptian resources that Darkseid provides for them. This isn't the case here, as Darkseid's essence has been removed from Earth, and nothing Apokoliptian is left. Also Roy Raymon Jr. is a TV Detective from the Batman Comics, who later joins the Outsiders as Owlman.


End file.
